Vampire's Night
by 1rocker-chic
Summary: Maka and Soul's coven is the strongest, so she is surprised to find that a hybrid coven/pack has come onto their land. She suspects something more than what they tell her, and so does Soul. Are they working for Arachne or Medusa?Or is there someone new?Either way, the hybrids can not be trusted if the coven is to make it to the next Blood Ball Ceremony. (Maka's POV, vamp AU)


**Well, I'm back from the dead for a bit, and as a special surprise I've come up with a new story! And if you're wondering why I chose this theme, it's because I'd been getting a lot of requests for a vampire AU, so I figured why not, I hope I'm not disappointing you all who asked for it. And yes, I'm now working on a new chapter for Dirty Work, it's coming I promise. Just remember I write all this stuff on my phone and late at night because school's a pain in my ass.**

**Anyways; I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER **

* * *

There was a time, before my darkness, before my awakening, when I used to charish and love the sun. There was a time when I welcome summer and the bright colors it brought with it. But not anymore. I've succombed to the darkness, to the evil, to... Soul, my mate and my maker.

We are both vampires. We are both strong, and we both are in a coven. There is no questioning glance or doubt, we are the leaders of this coven, and we have the strongest coven. A long time ago, we used to be stuck in the shadows of our parent's covens, but not anymore, we surpassed by far greater lengths that none can imagine.

We have many members. All are mated. Our second in commands are Liz and Kid. Deadly good, deadly devious, and overall, just plain deadly. Then comes Black Star and Tsubaki, our warriors, wonderful with assasinations and just perfect for war. Next is Patty and Kilik, our tricksters and strategists, evil and powerful. And last we have Crona and Ragnarock, our suppliers and negotiaters.

My coven is known as the Night Stalkers. Assasins of the deadliest kind have tried to kill us and have failed miserably. Not much of a surprise, to be honest, otherwise, what kind of vampires would we be? The answer is we wouldn't be vampires, we'd be idiotic deer, and they'd be hunters.

Often times, I'm surprised the humans haven't realized our few weaknesses, beccause while sunlight doesn't kill us, it makes us weak, however a dagger made of quarts to the heart will kill us, so long as it stays there, and while garlik does nothing to keep us away, rosemarie does, we can't stand being around us. Which brings us to the event happening right now.

My idiotic friend Black Star some how swallowed rosemarie when he was out scouting for a visiting coven, which caused him to be discovered by the other coven. He's lucky they're hybrids and that they cam seaching for us.

Soul is with them right now, I am merely pooring blood into everyone's cups, and adding some sugar to Black Star's because it will help get rid of the rosemarie effect. I put all of the cups on a basic whit tray and carry them to the living room of my coven's mansion. Once I place the set down, Soul smirks at me and pats his leg, inviting me to join them. "This is my mate," he smirks. "Her name is Maka."

I smile sweetly as I sit on his lap and I finally see the hybrid coven. There are three members, one female and two males.

The female is lightly tanned and her eyes glow with the greens and blues known only as azure, her hair is brunette yet at the ends it grows to a light blonde, it is to her mid-back. She is short and has definition as well as curves. She wears a black t-shirt with a silver skull on it, blue jeans ripped at the knees, and black, leather combat boots. The way she holds herself is predatory, cautious, and proud. She is, without a doubt, a leader, and yet she leans onto the one male.

He has skin that is a few shades darker than cocoa, and eyes so dark they look black, but darker, like they could swallow you in shadows of nightmares you keep hidden from all. He is tall and bony-ish, he has black spikey hair and a black mustache, and looks a little weak compared to the female. But when I look at his arms I notice that it is all muscle and he is defined. He wears a white shirt that seems baggy on him and he wears black jeans along with black steel-toed boots. He held himself as a leader as well, and had a strong sense around him.

The second male was average height and had navy blue hair with gold eyes and dark, dark brown skin. He was broad shouldered, and built like an ox. He seemed dangerous, but reserved and out of place. He wore a dark green shirt and dark dark blue jeans along with black converses.

"Hello Miss Maka," the female smiled sweetly, revealing two sharp canines at the top and two sharp canines at the bottom. "I'm Sapphire," she gestured to the black eyed male beside her, "This is my mate, Ebony, and my golden eyed friend here is Targloss."

I smile back,"Hello Sapphire, Ebony, ...Targloss."

The two males nod back and I fight off a snarl at their disrespect, and Sapphire somehow senses it, "Don't mind them, Miss Maka, they aren't very social, I usually do most of the talking."

I nod, and Soul takes over, "So, Miss Sapphire, what exactly is your coven doing here?"

"Traveling around," she answered, "We were looking for more hybrids to join our coven or pack."

"So what does that have to do with coming onto our land?" Liz says appearing out of the shadows, her tan arms crossed and light brown hair hanging loosely as her blue eyes glared at the hybrids. All this added to the fact that Liz was wearing a red dress that reached the floor with a lit showing off her right leg and cherry red stilettoes, made her look like a vampire queen.

"That is not how you talk to Miss Sapphire," Targloss snapped at Liz, and immediatly, Patti appeared, her short yellow-blonde bouncing and her slightly lighter than her sister's tan skin appeared to be sizzling. Her crystal blue eyes shining brightly. And her short sparkly blue dress fluttered a bit as she tapped her left leg that had on a high-heeled black boot just as the right one.

"And that is not how you talk to my sister,"Patti hissed.

"Patti, " a dark male with black braided hair on the sides and almond brown eyes appeared. He placed his strong hand on Patti's shoulder and she relaxed. He was about four heads taller than Patti and wore a black tux and dress shoes. He seemed to have a strong aura about him, it was Kilik.

"I'm... okay,"Patti breathed in and relaxed further into the man's embrace, and they both smiled.

"Go finish putting on your makeup ladies, and find Kid, I will stay with Maka and Soul," Kilik smiled again, but as soon as the two left, Kilik bared his teeth at Targloss, "Snap at anyone of them again and you will regret the night you were turned."

Targloss sneered, "Then they best control themselves around my Master and Mistress."

"Kilik,"I said, "Go help Patti and Liz, Kid should be arriving shortly with your all's ride to the special... resteraunt."

He left begrudgingly and then I stood, "Miss Sapphire, I do apologize for the way my family members, Liz, Patti, and Kilik have acted towards you, but I'm afraid I must indeed ask, what does that have to do-"

"With coming onto your land," she finished for me and I nodded, "Well, we heard that there was a strong coven here and thought you might know where some others are...?"

"I'm afraid that's more of Crona's and Ragnarock's feature, but my friend, Kid, might also be of some service... if he's willing of course, he may not be too happy that your um, friend or bodyguard or whatever was rude to his mate Liz," I answered.

"Ah, yes, of course I am soooooo sorry about that Miss Maka," she apologized.

"No need, it is good to see you have a very loyal follower," I smile sweetly.

"I would offer you a room here," Soul spoke, "But with the way you seemed to have rubbed Liz the wrong way, I'm afraid you'll have to sleep in the house we own three miles from here."

"You are too kind," she grinned.

"Not really, you have to make it there before the afternoon," he smirked, "And I would rather not have to revive three corpses."

"Mmm," she agreed, "Well, thank you, I shall be getting out your way then..." And with that they left.

"You should get ready..." Soul started.

"No, let the sisters have a double date on their own for once, I trust Kid will be able to keep things under control," I answered.

"You're weary of them," he stated and I nodded, "You think that they work for Medusa or Arachne?"

"Hard to say," I shrugged, "I just know we need to keep a close watch on them, otherwise, our coven may not survive until the next Blood Ball Ceremony."

Soul smirked, "Let's hope that for once, Arachne or Medusa, sent an actual challenge."

I grinned in return, "Let's."

* * *

**Whelp, that was 1,491 words and I'm hoping to make 2,000 word chapters since my minimum is usually 1,000, anyways I'm building up the plot. What do you think? RATE, REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE, PM ME, idc! Just let me knoooooowwww! lol im making such a fool out of myself, anyhoe,**

**1ROCKER-CHIC SIGNING OUT!**


End file.
